veneticafandomcom-20200215-history
Rangar
Rangar is a proud warrior and the apparent leader of the Order of the Holy Seal guild. He can be found at the courtyard to that guildhall in the Outer City. Rangar can provide practice for Scarlett in combat skills. He is especially happy to teach the use of weapons in blocking and riposte. He can also provide training in Physical Skills in all weapons, including mastery, blocking, riposte, and more advanced weapon-specific techniques. If Scarlett joins the Order of the Holy Seal guild, Rangar can be found inside the Guildhall. Location Rangar can be found in the courtyard of the Order of the Holy Seal guildhall in the Outer City. (Click on the map to enlarge it.) If Scarlett joins the Order of the Holy Seal Guild, Rangar will move inside the guildhall (up the stairs), and Scarlett will be allowed inside the guildhall (up the stairs). If Scarlett joins one of the other Guilds, Rangar remains in the courtyard and will still teach her Physical Skills. If Scarlett joins the Hooded Wings guild and completes the No Questions Asked quest for that guild, Rangar will no longer be available. After the Steward's Trust quest, Rangar will no longer be available, regardless of which Guild Scarlett joined. Skills Taught Rangar is a Teacher of Combat Skills. He can teach Scarlett most Combat and Weapons Skills for Scythe (Moonblade), Sword, Spear, and Warhammer. Rangar is eager act as a Sparring Partner to allow Scarlett to practice the Blocking Combat Skills. This is helpful to new players who want to learn basic Combat techniques in Venetica. Scarlett will first have to learn either the Sword Block or Moonblade Block Physical Skill before she can practice it. Rangar is the only Teacher who can train Scarlett in Fighting against Multiple Opponents, and then only for his Order of the Holy Seal Guild members. (This training offers no actual combat bonus, but earns the Trained Group Fighter Achievement (Trophy) (plus 150 points to Scarlett's Experience.) To train in it: First, ask Rangar for training, then training against multiple opponents, and defeat four opponents simultaneously to earn the Achievement. (This training is fairly easy; Scarlett will get more challenging practice in Africa competing in the Necropolis, but that won't earn the Achievement/Trophy.) Related Quests Rangar is on the receiving end of one of Scarlett's optional Quests: * A Letter to Venice - Yngvar asks Scarlett to deliver a letter to Rangar at the Order of the Holy Seal guild hall in Venice's Outer City. Rangar gives Scarlett multiple Quests on behalf of the Order of the Holy Seal, if Scarlett joins his Order: * The Order of the Holy Seal - Retrieve the Shield of St. Anthony from a tomb in the Outer City Catacombs. * The Sword of St. Anthony - Retrieve the Sword of St. Anthony from a tomb in the Inner City Catacombs. * The Helmet of St. Anthony - Retrieve the Helm of St. Anthony from a locked room in the Arsenal District. * The Harness of St. Anthony - Retrieve the harness of St. Anthony from the Juma Tribal Lands. Rangar is part of the No Questions Asked quest (one of the quests if Scarlett joins the Hooded Wings guild.) Category:Character Category:Teacher Category:Combat Trainer Category:Combat Practice Category:Sparring Partner